Manhunt
Manhunt is the fourth episode in season nine of CSI: Miami. Synopsis The team must find out why Memmo Fierro, the murderer of Horatio's wife, got out of prison and stop him before someone else becomes the next victim. Plot Horatio is hot on the trail of the fugitives who escaped from prison at the end of “See No Evil”. He manages to catch a serial rapist, but first on Horatio’s list is Memmo Fierro, the man who fatally shot his wife Marisol. The hunt for Memmo is personal for Delko, too: Marisol was his sister. Memmo escapes on a speedboat after brutally robbing and killing the man the boat belonged to. Calleigh questions Memmo’s girlfriend, Ivonne Hernandez, who insists she hasn’t spoken to Memmo since his escape. Calleigh catches her in a lie when she recognizes earrings Ivonne has as stolen property from the man Memmo murdered. Ivonne admits Memmo came to see her at the dry cleaners where she works, and that he gave her jewelry and insisted she take it. Ivonne, angry because she lost custody of their daughter Elsa after Memmo went to jail, sent him away. Memmo shows up at Dade Memorial Hospital and starts shooting staff after asking them, “How long have you been working here?” The CSIs rush to the scene, but Memmo escapes in a garbage truck—with a cop’s gun and radio. After questioning one of the survivors, Horatio gets a call on the police radio from a man named Aaron Taber. Aaron tells Horatio he didn’t do his job and Horatio needs to arrest him, before breaking down and saying he doesn’t want to die. Memmo gets on the line and taunts Horatio about Marisol’s death, prompting the CSI to respond that he’s going to kill him for her death. Horatio and Delko race to Aaron’s house, only to find the man dead and Memmo long gone. Delko gets a call from Walter, informing him that Aaron was a caseworker at a private agency called Find Us Families. Calleigh and Delko question Ivonne again, and the woman tells them that Elsa was taken from her after the police found weapons Memmo stashed in their apartment. When Memmo returned, Ivonne was forced to tell him he couldn’t see their daughter. Aaron had vowed to find Elsa a good home, but when Elsa was rushed to the hospital a few weeks ago after an “accident” at her foster home, Ivonne was barred from seeing her. Walter and Natalia go to the Find Us Families agency to get information about Elsa’s placement. The head of the department, Kenneth McGuire gives them Elsa’s file but claims he doesn’t have any knowledge of the case—Aaron was handling it. Walter calls Horatio to give him the name of Elsa’s foster mother, Joanne Connors, and also to tell him more about Elsa’s hospital visit: she was rushed to the hospital with second degree burns on her arms, but was turned away at Dade Memorial and sent to Palo Vista. Horatio and Ryan rush to Joanne Connors’ house and find her bleeding on the floor from a gunshot wound to the leg. She tells them that she doesn’t know where Elsa is: the girl has been missing for two days. Ryan is shocked she didn’t report Elsa’s disappearance. Memmo is furious and frantic; he calls Horatio asking after Elsa. Horatio tries to get him to turn himself in, but Memmo refuses, telling Horatio to find his little girl or things will get worse in Miami. Ryan, Delko and Walter search the Connors home and find evidence someone broke into Elsa’s room through the window. They find scraps of paper from the dry cleaners where Ivonne works. Calleigh and Delko interrogate the woman, but she insists she was only trying to see her child. She broke in, but Elsa wasn’t there, so she sat on her bed for a little while and left a figurine behind for Elsa. Ryan learns Joanne had a nine-year-old foster son in her care two years ago who was hospitalized and that Aaron recommended Joanne be removed from the program. Aaron’s request was denied by Kenneth McGuire. When Natalia and Ryan go to the Find Us Families agency, Kenneth isn’t there. They pressure the secretary, who admits that Kenneth has a GPS device. Horatio puts an APB out on the man and he and Delko track Kenneth’s car and surround it, forcing the man to stop. Kenneth insists he was merely taking Elsa to a good foster family, but Horatio gets Elsa away from him. Memmo shows up and grabs Kenneth, holding a gun to him. Horatio tries to get him to stand down, but after a few words to his daughter, Memmo takes off with Kenneth. Horatio reunites Ivonne and Elsa, but Memmo escapes… leaving Kenneth dead in his car. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Robert LaSardo as Memmo Fierro * Melonie Diaz as Ivonne Hernandez * Faith Dyer as Elsa Hernandez * Khary Payton as Aaron Taber * William Ragsdale as Kenneth McGuire * Annie Corley as Joanne Connors * Adam Dunnells as Tex Gilroy * Ian Bohen as Doug * Michele Nordin as Daisy * Vera Miao as Lucy * Juliet Sorci as Beth * Jahmela Biggs as Rhonda * Heather Snell as Female Assistant * JP Hubbell as Unit Commander * Ryan Christiansen as MDPD Officer Colby * B Martinez Birney as MDPD Commander See Also